1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to warheads and, in particular, to warheads having a built-in protection against laser destruction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Laser weaponry is currently the object of considerable study and research. The destruction of aircraft through laser beams has been reported and similar destruction of missiles can readily be anticipated. There is, therefore, a timely and anticipated need for protecting warheads and any missiles which they may contain from the destructive laser beam.
It is known in the prior art that graphite and numerous compositions of graphite are effective in the dissipation of heat. Such use of graphite is particularly notable in the use of heat shields for the re-entry of space vehicles. As typified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,708 issued to Peter Moores, et al; 3,776,139 issued to G. Leomand; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,159 issued to E. Rose, et al, graphite compositions have been widely used for rocket nose cones, nozzles, heat shields, and the like, where ability to withstand high temperatures is required.